One Big Chaotic Family
by Aechigo
Summary: What happens when you place Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Holly, Aelita, and Jeremie permanintly under one roof? One Big Chaotic Family! Pairings: JxA, YxU, OxH Rated T for safetycrude remarks from Odd, and possibly something that may happen later... Chapter 1 up!
1. Prologue: Loading and Chatting

A/N: Isn't it wonderful? Lol. This is a new fic that I started to write randomly over the weekend, which I just happened to make some progress on… but anyway, later on the title may change, so just look out for that. I think that's about it, so… enjoy my little prologue chapter…!

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned Code Lyoko would I waste my time writing FanFiction??**

**(Oh, nor do I own U-Haul. Now; enjoy!)**

Prologue: Loading and Chatting 

"I can't wait to move into our new house!" exclaimed Aelita as she stacked another box filled with her things into the U-Haul in front of the dormitory entrance. "This should be fun." Yumi agreed smiling, loading another box into the U-Haul trailer. "By the way- do you remember where the guys said they were today? Jeremie wasn't in his room this morning." Aelita asked, leaning against the trailer. They're already at the house, or at least that's where Ulrich told me they'd be this morning." Yumi answered. "And Holly?" "She's still at her house. I told her we'd stop by and help her load her stuff into the good ol' U-Haul here." Yumi said patting the trailer she was leaning against. Aelita nodded as she loaded the last box into the U-Haul. "Shall we?" she asked as Yumi shut the door to the trailer. "We shall." Yumi answered getting into the driver's side of the truck the small trailer was attached to. Aelita got into the passenger's side and off they went for Holly.

A/N: Yes, yes, I know; shortness. But that's why it's a prologue, not a full first chapter. And it's only one paragraph… But, yeah, anyway- Just so you kno this 4 sure; Yumi is 19, so she can drive in this fic, and everyone else is 18, so they're allowed to be on their own and that way Yumi's not stuck as their legal guardian or whatever. And for the record; they're out of school now. So no probs there. K? Good. Until next time!

**PeAcE OuT!!**

**Aechigo**


	2. Chapter One: Moving In

A/N: Well, here it is; the actual first chapter. This is a little on the short side, too, though… Ah, well. R&R please!

**Disclaimer:**** If I actually did own Code Lyoko William would be nonexistent and Holly would be a real character.**

Chapter One: Moving In 

About half an hour passed as they loaded all of Holly's things into the trailer and got to the new house and met Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich. "Hello?!" Yumi yelled as she busted through the door. "Ulrich?! Odd?! Jeremie?!" she continued to yell through the house.

"We're up here!" she heard Ulrich's muffled voice from upstairs. Yumi nodded to the girls behind her to follow her upstairs. The three girls ran upstairs to meet their boyfriends.

"Hey guys." Yumi greeted as she walked into the room in which they were in. "Hey Yumi." Ulrich said after giving her a quick greeting peck on the lips. Aelita and Holly walked through the door moments later. "Hey." Holly said walking over next to Odd. "Hello, gorgeous" Odd said, wrapping an arm around her waist then giving her a kiss. "Well, hello to you, too, Odd." Said Aelita playfully as she made her way past Holly and him over to Jeremie who took her hand as she stood next to him. "Hello, Princess." Jeremie politely greeted her. "Hello, Jeremie." She smiled, giving him a hug.

"So, we gonna start to unpack or what?" Yumi asked happily. Everyone nodded then got to work. They unloaded the boxes into the living room from the U-Haul. "I'm gonna take back the trailer before I unpack anything." Yumi said as she grabbed her keys then left. Everyone began to unpack their things and arrange them as they wished in their rooms. Shortly Yumi returned and followed suit.

It wasn't long before they were completely settled in; and completely tired out. A chorus of "Ugh" filled the living room of their new house as everyone plopped down on a sofa, a chair, or –if it was closer- the floor.

"Well, it took a while, but we're finally done!" Holly said exhausted, lying next to Odd on the floor. "Thank God!" Aelita exclaimed, leaning against Jeremie on the couch.

"Guys, I think I'm gonna have to sleep here tonight; I don't think I can move…" Odd said from his sprawled out position on the floor beside Holly, who then smirked with an idea to get him off of the floor. "Are you _sure_… about that Odd?" Holly said with fake passion, batting her big green eyes at him.

Odd sat straight up with wide eyes, causing everyone to burst out into random fits of giggles, including Holly. "I thought you said that you were to tired to move, eh, Odd?" Ulrich laughed. "Shut up, Ulrich!" Odd poorly retorted.

As the laughter died down, Aelita yawned. She looked out a nearby window into the night sky. "I think I'm gonna turn in for the night. G'night guys." she said to the others in the living room with her as she got up from her previous position on the couch, and Jeremie, for that matter.

She began to walk up the stairs as Jeremie soon repeated her gesture. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna turn in, too. See you guys in the morning." He said, stretching his arms above his head. Aelita had stopped walking and was waiting on him.

"Now, remember, Einstein; separate beds, okay?" Odd said unnecessarily with a smirk. "Odd," Jeremie started, both he and Aelita sending Odd a death glare, " I think the person you need to remind 'separate beds' to is yourself. Especially after your reaction to what Holly said…". He continued after Aelita up the stairs to their room.

A/N: Just some pointless Odd humor there… Tell me what 'cha thought about the (pointless) first chapter. Next chapter should be better; and a bit longer. R&R please. 'Till then.

**PeAcE OuT!!**

**Aechigo**


End file.
